


T-34 | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: Original Work, WWII - Fandom, World War II - Fandom
Genre: Art, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Tanks, WWII, World War II, t-34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: Tanks tanks tanks





	T-34 | Inktober Art

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hqk1mnvhvn9awj1/Inktober-8-tank.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
